


Tastes Good

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Female Reader fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Dean is confused as to why the EOS chapstick reader uses is shaped like an egg. So the reader gains some courage and asks if he wants to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Good

“Y/N, why do you have an egg in your bag?” Dean had been digging in your duffel because you had apparently packed his gun by mistake. Rule number 5: Don’t touch Dean Winchester’s gun.

“What? I don’t –“ You laughed when he held it up for you to see. “That’s chapstick, Dean.”

“It’s shaped like an egg.” After dropping it into your hand, he went back to digging for his gun.

“That it is.”

“But why an egg?” He seemed genuinely concerned about the shape of your chapstick.

Deciding to have some fun with the situation, you unscrewed the top and began applying the strawberry chapstick. “The rounded tip helps it go on easier.”

Bright, green eyes flew up just in time to see you rub your lips together. “Say what?”

After pocketing the chapstick, you took a step closer to the best friend you had not so recently formed a crush on but were always too chicken to do anything about. His eyes fell to your mouth and watched as you swept your thumb under your bottom lip, removing the excess. Another step closer and you were inside the circle of personal space. “It tastes really good.”

His tongue flicked out, dampening his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. “Uh huh…”

You watched as his hands balled into fists until the knuckles turned white. “You want some?”

The door, fueled by the raging storm, flew open. Sam, drenched and carrying boxes of books, stumbled in, grumbling about the weather. Since Sam’s arms were full, you jumped around Dean and slammed the door closed, throwing the two deadbolts, hoping that would keep the storm from ripping it off its hinges. When you turned, you saw the younger Winchester disappear into the bathroom and then Dean was in front of you, closer than before.

Trapped between a Winchester and the door, you had nowhere to go, not that you wanted to. He tucked some hair behind your ear and bent down until his lips were a whisper away. When you melted into his touch instead of moving away from him like you have been doing, he kissed you. Nothing crazy, just a firm press of his lips against yours. 

Standing tall, he licked his lips, rubbing his thumb over his bottom one. “You’re right. It does taste good.”


End file.
